crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarab
Beetles are enemies encountered in some Egyptian-themed levels in (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced). They closely resemble scarabs, which are beetles that were molded into artifacts in the Ancient Egypt time. Their bodies are green. Beetles are found only one Egyptian level appears (Tomb Wader) in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and three Egyptian levels (Slip-N-Slidin' Sphinx, King Too Uncommon, and Wild Nile Ride) in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. The beetles' main form of attacking is crawling back and forth across Crash's path, acting as obstacles that Crash must avoid. They can be easily defeated by simply jumping on them, slide dash, or spinning them away. They usually appear near water pits. They crawl on the ground when the water level is going down low, but will fly into the air when the water level rises up in the air. While they are in midair, Crash must try to avoid them while jumping. He can still defeat them though by spinning them away or jumping them or fruit bazooka after defeating Doctor N. Gin or body slam on them if Crash gets closer to the green scarab beetles they will turns him into a angel. Beetles reappear in Crash Twinsanity in the levels (Boiler Room Doom) and Cortex's section of (Classroom Chaos). In Boiler Room Doom they are red, spit acid at Crash and Cortex, and they can only be defeated with Twin Slam. Then a different species are purple pursues and chase after Dr. Neo Cortex in Classroom Chaos in a chase. However, they can be blasted away with Cortex's ray gun during the chase sequences. Gallery Crashbeetle.png|Green Scarab Beetle in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Scarab Beetle.png|Promotional artwork of Green Scarab Beetle in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. beetleTCG.png|Green Scarab's Trading Card in Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. Scarab.jpg Frog Scarab.jpg|Green Frog from Medieval levels and Green Scarab Beetle from Egyptian level in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Frog And Scarab.jpg Scarab Frog.jpg Scarab.png|The Scarab Beetle flies up when the water rises up in the air. Beetle Crash Bandicoot 2 N Tranced.png|Scarab Beetle in N-Tranced. Scarab flying.png|Scarab Beetle in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Green Scarab.png|Green Scarab Beetle in Warped. Beetle (Crash Twinsanity).png|Purple Beetle in Classroom Chaos from Crash Twinsanity. Red Beetle.png|Red Beetle in Boiler Room Doom from Crash Twinsanity. Beetle (Crash Bandicoot 3).png|Promotional artwork of a Green Scarab Beetle in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Japanese. gfs_50233_2_96.jpg|A Scarab Beetle in Warped level Tomb Wader. Trivia *In Crash Twinsanity, beetles are orange/red and purple. *The beetles in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced are the same shade of green (or very similar shade) as the following enemies. **the frogs that appear in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure **the crocodiles that appear in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced **the dragon that appears in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Bandicoot Party Games *In Crash Twinsanity, the beetles chase Doctor Neo Cortex at Classroom Chaos it was referenced from 1999s film The Mummy movie as they chase the same. Category:Enemies Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Category:Creatures Category:Hazards